King Solomon's Scattered Dream
by Swamp Thing
Summary: So, what if instead of the Final Fantasy universe, the Disney universe overlapped with the works of literature that Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil put together in their popular comic book series? And Mickey was a vampire.


King Solomon's Shattered Dream

EXT. The Docs-Daybreak

Mina Murray is standing alone. Soon, she is approached by M and Dr. Moreau.

MINA MURRAY

M? Dr. Moreau?

M

Miss Murray. I regret that we so seldom meet under more pleasant circumstances. I was met not long ago by two travelers and, when you meet them, you will naturally see why I thought them to be under Dr. Moreau's jurisdiction.

DR. MOREAU

I assure you, they are not my hybrids. They join us from another world.

MINA MURRAY

Not more invaders from Mars?

M

Certainly not.

DR. MOREAU

They come to us from a place known as the Disney Empire.

He steps aside to reveal Donald and Goofy.

GOOFY

Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Murray.

DONALD

I fear our world is in grave danger.

M

Indeed. The only ones I know who can assist these fine fellows are Allan Quartermain and the rest of your league. I have taken the liberty of contacting them already. They are aboard the _Nautilus _and should be here soon.

As if on cue, the _Nautilus _emerges from the sea.

M

God be with you all.

Donald, Goofy and Mina step aboard the vessel.

INT. _Nautilus _

The League: Dr. Jekyll, Captain Nemo, Allan Quartermain and Hawley Griffin are seated, smoking pipes and sipping tea.

CAPTAIN NEMO

Ah, yes, you must be Lords Donald and Goofy. I am Captain Nemo.

DONALD

I know a Captain Nemo back home. Doesn't look a thing like you.

GOOFY

Yeah. He's a fish.

DONALD

Not that Nemo, silly!

ALLAN QUARTERMAIN

I hardly think now is the time for petty squabbling over names. Lords Donald and Goofy, for what purpose do you require our services?

GOOFY

Our king has wandered off.

DONALD

Our land is ruled by the Vampire Emperor Mickey.

MINA MURRAY

Vampire?

GOOFY

Fear not, maiden. Your history is well known to us. Vampire Emperor Mickey is a kindly soul, one who abandoned the wicked and predatory ways of his former kind to rule the Disney Empire with a gentle hand.

DONALD

But he's been taken from the palace!

HAWLEY GRIFFIN

Did you see his captor?

GOOFY

Yup. Asian fella. Actually, he said all of your names and he carried Mickey off in a bag. That's why we came to you.

DR. JEKYLL

Fu Manchu?

ALLAN QUARTERMAIN

I fear it must be.

INT. The Palace Of Maleficent

Maleficent stands in front of a table (Legion Of Doom style) of Disney villains: Pete, The Wicked Queen, Hades, Jafar and Oogie Boogie.

MALEFICENT

I bring you tidings of great joy today. Our new ally, Fu Manchu, has brought us a prize most grand. Fu Manchu, come!

Fu Manchu enters, carrying a bag which is shaking violently. He opens it, pouring out Mickey Mouse, bound and gagged. He is Mickey Mouse, only way more awesome and vampire-like.

PETE

I've been waiting for this day! Ever since you worked on my steamboat! And on my construction site! After I got rid of that rabbit!

Fu Manchu takes the gag off Mickey.

MICKEY MOUSE

That rabbit was my brother!

HADES

Whoa, what kind of circus freak family we got going on here? Thought he was supposed to be the good guy. I mean I know I'm the lord of the underworld here. And my dog has three heads. But hey, who's counting?

WICKED QUEEN

We must make the vampire mouse our slave! Trap him in the Magic Mirror for all eternity!

JAFAR

Patience, your majesty. We must first gather from him all the secrets of the Empire we can.

OOGIE BOOGIE

The mouse is in our house! It really is too much! And now with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff!

Mike and Sully burst in.

MIKE

Not if we can help it!

MALEFICENT

What do you two goody-two-shoes monsters want?

SULLY

Hey, I'm not the only giant furry monster in the game anymore. We brought…

MIKE

Backup!

They step aside to reveal Mr. Hyde!

MR. HYDE

Unhand the vampire mouse!

MALEFICENT

Never!

Mr. Hyde picks up Jafar.

MR. HYDE

I'll throw this filthy snake against the wall!

JAFAR

A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake like I can be!

He becomes a giant snake. Suddenly, a sword seems to come from no where, piercing him.

MR. HYDE

Well done, Griffin.

HAWLEY GRIFFIN (VO)

A pleasure.

WICKED QUEEN

This place is overrun with ghosts!

OOGIE BOOGIE

Oh come on, now! Ghosts I can handle!

Allan Quartermain enters, dagger blazing.

ALLAN QUARTERMAIN

Handle this, sack of insects!

He slices Oogie open. The bugs scatter.

Maleficent turns into a dragon.

MR. HYDE

I'm going in.

He walks into the fire, pushing it back. The flames hit the walls engulfing both the dragon and Hyde.

HADES

I know when I'm outgunned.

He disappears in a cloud of smoke.

The Wicked Queen becomes the Witch.

WITCH

Have an apple?

ALLAN QUARTERMAIN

Never!

He pushes the Witch into the table, breaking it. They grab Mickey and run off, leaving Fu Manchu angry.

FU MANCHU

I shall have my revenge!

ALLAN QUARTERMAIN

You always do!

EXT. Docs-Twilight

Mina is standing with Captain Jack Sparrow.

MINA MURRAY

I spent so many years in fear of him. Of all of his kind. How can such a magical kingdom be run by…one of the Cold Ones?

CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW

I don't know, love. But I could use a cold one, myself. Why is the rum gone?

THE END


End file.
